Punishment and Reward
by KitanavsMileena
Summary: Liu Kang edges Kitana one too many times in bed, prompting her to brandish a little discipline. Little does she know that her retaliation would stir up something within them both that leads to a wild ride they'll never forget. LEMON.


**Punishment and Reward**

_**A.N. WARNING! MAAAAAJOR, EYE-BURNING CITRUS AHEAD! Do NOT read at work...  
**_

* * *

Liu had to admit, he loved watching Kitana squirm.

She was lying beneath him, both of them completely naked, pinning her gently to the mattress by her wrists. Her cerulean eyes were blazing even brighter than normal with her lust for him; hot, intense desire that only he could arouse, and only he could sate. His eyes traveled down from hers over the rest of her lovely frame. She was all long, lithe and luscious curves, and he gulped back the salivation building in the back of his mouth. Sometimes Liu could hardly believe his luck; that he, a mere monk, was able to marry a woman, a _princess _at that, who easily put the highest paid supermodels of Earth to shame.

Grinning, Liu leaned down and sealed his lips with Kitana's. His tongue plunged deeply into her mouth, raking over hers before engaging it in a vigorous spar. She groaned into the kiss, arching her chest up into his, and he could feel the pebbly harness of her nipples grazing against his own. She tried to free her wrists from his hold, but he withdrew from her lips and pressed down harder, smiling as he shook his head. Kitana gave a low growl of frustration, which only aroused him even more.

"Stop teasing me." she commanded, though there was a twinge of desperation behind her imperious tone. Liu grinned again.

"Patience, _Ai Ren_." he playfully taunted.

He dipped his head down again and attached his voracious mouth to her swan-like neck. Again, Kitana groaned as he placed warm, wet kisses, broken by the occasional nip, over her golden skin. The throbbing between her legs was almost unbearable, and she rubbed her thighs together in a feeble attempt to appease it. Liu moved lower still and placed more kisses over her the swells of her chest, paying special attention to the sensitive, rosy peaks.

"Gods, you're torturing me…" Kitana whined. Her husband smirked devilishly up at her.

"I'm only just beginning…" he spoke lowly, his deep, sexy tone making her shudder.

Liu kissed a trail down the natural line dividing her body, pulling her wrists down and lacing the fingers of their hands. He dragged his tongue slowly over her naval, making her toned stomach tense, before he landed between her legs.

"Ughhn…" Kitana breathed when the pink appendage slithered over and around her tingling clitoris. He traced the charged bud in slow, rough circles, reveling in how her hips rocked in perfect timing with his ministrations. Her fingers clenched around his hands, her nails scraping over his knuckles. He sucked the nub between his lips and flickered his tongue rapidly, she gyrated and pled huskily to the gods. Then Liu drilled inside her, pushing rigidly back and forth. Kitana's voice rose a full octave, her thighs splaying further apart and hips elevating. He pushed even deeper, savoring the sweet, tangy arousal coating his lips. The taste of her was truly divine. He trailed back up to circle her clit again, the added wetness increasing the hot, searing thrum tenfold.

"Ughhn, oh Liu… oh Argus, Liu… ohhh Liu…" Kitana moaned. She could feel it fast approaching; that sweet, blindingly pleasurable explosion of every nerve within her being. That oh, so wonderful sensation that her soul is being expelled into Nirvana, sending her body trembling and voice screaming out his name. With every greedy lap Liu took of her, the feeling swelled like a river behind a breaking dam. It was almost here… almost… almost… _almost_…

And then abruptly Liu stopped, lifting his head and licking his lips.

'_What in the…'_

"Liu…?!" Kitana yelped, gazing at him as though he'd lost his mind. He pulled his lips inward to seal the laughter threatening to erupt. All at once she looked utterly shocked, livid, flustered, and winded; the emotions colliding and painting a comical look of astonished puzzlement on her beautiful features. She, meanwhile, wanted to pummel him. She was so close, _dangerously _close to orgasm, and he decides to… stop?!

Before she could further voice her discontent, Liu suddenly advanced upon her and pressed his lips to hers again. He kissed her tenderly, robbing her of breath and making her feel lightheaded. Immediately, Kitana forgot the transgression. How could she possibly remain angry when Liu kissed her like this? So lovingly and passionately?

Once the urge for breath demanded it, they withdrew, and that same alluring smirk snaked onto Liu's face. He settled his pelvis down between her open thighs, pressing his stiff length against her opening. He ground himself against her puckered nether lips, his jaw clenching in enjoyment from the action. Kitana sighed in both bliss and irritation, her hips once again following his rhythm.

"Gods Liu, stop teasing me!" this time she did nothing to cover her need.

"As you wish, my Darling." Liu murmured, reaching down to guide himself inside.

Kitana gasped when he lurched forward into her, glided smoothly out, then lurched in again. Her moans sounded off immediately, her arms wrapping up around his neck. Liu bucked himself into her at a calculated pace, not too slow or too fast, building the heat between them steadily. He gazed down at her with hungry attentiveness, his eyes fluttering shut every so often when a particularly good wave of sensation ran through him. Her slick muscles flexed about his hard steel, sending waves of pleasure ripping through his body. Her noises of enjoyment added to the fire raging within him, blurring that line between love and lust.

It was not long before they both began to succumb to the feeling. Kitana's breathing grew shallower, her cries growing louder, and Liu groaned as he increased the tempo and power of his movements. He leaned down and attacked her neck again as the urgency grew. Kitana could feel the euphoria building to its limit again, the explosion coming closer and closer…

Then, without warning, Liu slowed his movements considerably, and the sparks dulled. Kitana's brows furrowed: Again? Why in Argus' name was he doing this to her?!

As he moved slowly, Liu took the time to lavish more attention upon her torso. He trailed more heated kisses down from her neck over and around her breasts, all the while moving in short, slow strokes. Kitana huffed, but out of returned frustration. This speed was not nearly as satisfying as just a moment ago, and she was beginning to grow _very _annoyed.

Before she could utter a word on the matter, Liu suddenly picked up the pace, and she plummeted so fast into the thick of the pleasure again that her head spun. She panted in response, her nails raking down his branch-like arms. She cried out his name, arching her head back, and Liu smiled licentiously.

"Ahh! Ughhn… Oh Gods Liu yes! Yes!" Kitana practically sobbed. This was more like it. The sparks quickly began to ignite throughout her body again, and she could feel her muscles beginning to tense. He was going to make her come this time, she just _knew _it. Her stomach was coiling into knots, her breaths were becoming strained, and her vision was going white.

And then Liu slowed to a crawl yet _again_; long, hard bucks becoming short, gentle little strokes. Kitana's head could have combusted.

"Agh! Liu?! What the hell are you _doing?!_" she cried in exasperation. Liu blinked innocently.

"Making love to you, of course." he breathed with patronizing nonchalance. Kitana's left eye twitched, and for a split second she seriously considered throttling him. Since when did he like to play these games in bed?

But her violent thoughts fizzed over when Liu rapidly increased his pace again; steady grinding returning to rapid, hard bucks. This time he did not slow down, and Kitana flung her arms around him and hung on for dear life, her breath catching in her chest. Finally she reached climax, shouting for her husband and arching into him him. Within a few more hasty thrusts he too fell over his precipice, groaning her name in turn as he went tremulously rigid above her.

And just like that, it was all over. Giving a sated sigh, the exhausted man rolled off of his wife, both of them lying in a panting, sweating stupor for several minutes.

"Now that… was incredible…" Liu breathed, kissing Kitana's cheek and then curling into her side.

"Mmhh…" was her only reply, the feeling of being a bit miffed settling back in once the embers of her climax died down. She was still far too satisfied at the moment to linger on it though, and snuggled closer to her husband. His soft snores resounded an instant later, and then it was her turn to give him an evil smirk.

'_You like to play games, eh?' _she thought darkly. _'I'll _show_ you how to play. You just wait until morning…'_

* * *

The vague dream that played in Liu's slumbering mind dissipated slowly, relinquishing him to the waking world as his eyes scrunched and fluttered open, letting in the morning light. He stretched his arms above him and released a pleasant groan as the tension slipped free from his muscles. Groggily, he rubbed at his eyes and then gazed over to the left of him. Kitana's side of the bed was empty, and his eyebrows furrowed. He glanced briefly about their enormous room and found it completely empty as well. He couldn't feel her _chi _in the vicinity either.

'_She must be in the Training Hall…' _Liu surmised with a shrug. He tossed the covers back and proceeded naked into the adjacent bathroom, deciding to take a quick bath before he went to find his wife. Liu quickly prepared his water and got right in. He washed himself over with thorough efficiency, not taking any time to simply soak: The only time he cared to linger in a bath was when he was especially sore from training or Kitana was with him. Once he was done, he drained the tub and climbed out, scrubbing his body and hair semi-dry with his towel.

He was oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

Liu tossed his towel aside and padded back into the main chamber. He went over to the chest of drawers and quickly extracted a pair of underwear and drawstring pants. Right as he guided one foot through his boxers, he felt something incredibly sharp _just _nudge a knob in the center of his spine.

"Drop them." came Kitana's stern order.

Liu immediately froze, caught off guard by his wife seeming to suddenly materialize from thin air, her short command, and the fact that he was sure that it was one of her fans being held dangerously close to his back. He warily began to turn his head back, but the blade nudged precariously closer.

"Do _not _look back. Just drop your underwear." Kitana sneered.

Liu gave a wide-eyed blink. "… Kita-"

"And don't talk." his wife quickly added. "Just do as I say, and all will be well. Now… drop. Your. _Underwear_."

Still confused, and a bit nervous, Liu did as he was told, dropping the black cotton shorts. Behind him, Kitana smiled.

"Very good." she praised, though her voice was still authoritative. "Now then, let's walk over to the chair in front of the desk."

Liu arched forward a bit as Kitana used her blade to guide his rapid steps over to the afore mentioned desk. He was now more curious than nervous, and, strangely, arousal was setting in as well. He began to have an inkling that whatever… this was, it was headed in a sexual direction. He came to the simple, dark wood chair, with two wooden arms and a plush blue cushion in its seat.

"Turn it around and sit." Kitana commanded again.

A smirk twitched onto Liu's face as he again followed her instruction. The moment his bare bottom met the soft upholstery, Kitana suddenly tied his wrists rather tightly to the chair's arms with simple bands of black leather: They looked like the strips that held her weapons to her arms and legs.

Liu slowly gazed up to his wife, examining her dissolutely from head to toe. She was clad in one of her more revealing battle uniforms: A cerulean, metallic bustier that revealed a good portion of her cleavage, bound with black cross-strings, and showed her trim stomach. Her lower regions were covered in a mere thong and long loincloth, with thigh-high boots of more of the same blue. On her upper arms were silver bands, and gauntlets covered her forearms. In each hand were her fans, held slightly open. Her lower face was covered by one of her masks, but a sharp crease was visible between her arched brows; her eyes boring down at him dangerously. She looked imposing, intimidating… and incredibly, _unbelievably _sexy. Kitana gave the slightest of satisfied smirks when she watched Liu's manhood begin to come to life, but she quickly suppressed it.

"Last night…" she began accusingly. "You seemed to like playing games."

So that's what this was all about! "… Kitana, I-"

"I _said; _Do. Not. _Talk_." Kitana curtly interrupted. Liu snapped his mouth shut with an almost audible 'clack,' eyes going wide again.

"We're going to play _my _game now…" the seemingly devious Princess continued. She sauntered slowly closer, one high-healed foot placed leisurely before the other, an extra sway in her rounded hips. "I'm going to take you to your absolute limit, and see how much _you _enjoy it." With a hidden, sly smirk, she came before him and raised her fan beneath his chin, forcing his head up to meet her gaze. "Does that sound like fun?" Liu just nodded dumbly, careful of the sharp tip. "Good. Now sit back."

Liu silently obliged his wife, gulping as she took the fan pointed beneath his chin and slowly dragged it down the center of his neck, scraping gently over his Adam's Apple, and down to his collar. The tip was so close that he could feel the extremity of its sharpness, but it never broke the surface of his skin; which was quickly beading with sweat. She dragged it down the center of his body, stopping when she reached the bottom of his pecks. The blade hovered there, and Liu broke his eyes away from it to gaze up with somewhat anxious inquiry into hers. Kitana's darkened, sapphire orbs were fixated on where she held the tessen: She was deciding something.

Then, almost too fast for Liu to see, Kitana suddenly swiped the blade upward and just barely cut into his left pectoral. He drew a hissing breath at the slight, needling burn; a tiny bubble of blood swelling from it. Before it could drip, Kitana suddenly bent, pulled her mask down and licked the red droplet of crimson, humming appreciatively at the coppery taste on her tongue. Liu again sucked a breath at the arousing sight, feeling his manhood throb almost painfully. He wanted so badly to reach down and soothe it, or better yet, hoped Kitana would do it for him. She didn't, instead pulling her mask back into place and then standing full height before him again. Kitana smirked behind the cerulean satin.

"You like that?" she purred.

Again, Liu nodded, and the blatant hunger in his eyes almost made her knees give. He looked so helpless and utterly wanton strapped to that chair, arousal fully erect and even twitching, chest heaving with his quiet shudders of longing, auburn irises murky with need. She felt her sex throb almost painfully: Gods it would be so easy to just straddle him now and send them both on the ride of their lives, but she refused to give in. She had a mission to accomplish, and it would be far more amazing when they finished.

In another blur of motion, Kitana suddenly pierced the other side of Liu's chest with an identical mark parallel to the first. The Prince Regent was highly impressed with her proficiency: She had stood a good height above him and slashed out so quickly, yet only created a tiny mark in his skin that was just deep enough to bleed. She had to be more precise than a surgeon. Again, Kitana knelt and licked the blood away, much more slowly this time. She swirled her tongue around the small injury, then trailed down and traced around his nipple, causing him to groan. He could feel the heat of her bare mid-section just above his tip, and he bucked his hips upward slightly. He grazed against the lines of her muscles, and moaned at the feeling of her flesh rubbing against his urgency. Kitana moved back from him quickly though, flashing him a condescending smile.

"You can barely contain yourself can you?" she drawled. Liu only huffed in irritation, flashing her a glare that was _almost _menacing: She gave a short, throaty laugh in reply. She took her fan and pointed the tip against the center of his chest again, dragging it down the center of his form. She traced each intricate line dividing his abdominal muscles, licking her lips as she inspected them. His body was absolutely beautiful, so defined and sculpted. She relished running her hands over it again and again each time they were close, letting her fingers roam over every familiar groove and dip.

The fan's tip stopped briefly at his groin, and Liu's eyes widened somewhat in terror… and excitement. One glance up into Kitana's eyes, into that malicious grin, and he knew immediately that she was going to go there. Just as he predicted, she ran the blade along his length, skimming over the pronounced vein running down the center. Liu winced slightly, not in pain, but in the remote fear of it. Kitana was precise as ever though, still not cutting him once. She flipped the blade and ran the flat side over the head of him, and he hissed at the feeling of the cool metal against his very hot tip. It took everything in him not to squirm as she ran down the side of him, underneath and around to the other, then back up again. The trepidation of having something so lethal next to his sensitive parts, yet handled so expertly, was driving him mad with desire. Just as Liu thought he would completely lose it, Kitana took the blade away, holding it up pensively near her shoulder.

"You enjoyed that?" she purred.

"Yes." Liu exhaled, half affirming, half pleading.

Wordlessly Kitana slipped the fans into the holsters in her boots, then slipped her hands behind her back, undoing the small buttons holding the bottom of her bustier together. Immediately she undid the ones behind her neck, before seductively slipping the garment off. Liu's throat grew dry as her lovely, very full breasts bounced loose, their pink peaks taut and inviting. Tossing the garb aside, she knelt before him, leaning close and abruptly taking his lips with her own. Liu whimpered into her searching kiss, and she reached for the nape of his neck and pulled him roughly to her to deepen it. Her tongue explored his mouth with languorous thoroughness, skimming around his, over his teeth, sucking his lower lip between hers and nipping it.

She eventually broke away from his lips, then trailed to his chin, angling her head sideways to kiss hotly upon his throat. Liu groaned, raising his hips and pressing his _insistently _pulsing manhood against her again, grinding into her. Kitana chuckled lowly against his clavicle, her breath so wonderfully warm against him, before moving back to smirk cheekily into his unabashedly desperate face. She took hold of him without warning, her right hand enveloping his member in a tight grip. She was neither slow or gentle, her somewhat tight fist pumping him in rapid, intent strokes. Liu released a growling shudder, his eyes rolling back. He bucked his hips in accordance with her, urging her onwards.

After a moment, she intensified things by sinking all the way down onto her knees and enveloping his hardness within the hot confines of her mouth. Her husband keened, his breaths shakily seeping in between his gnashed teeth and rumbling out in guttural moans. With the expertise of a familiar lover, Kitana suckled upon him. She kissed warmly at his tip, tongue flickering up the droplets of him that had already beaded there, humming appreciatively at their salty taste; the taste of his longing for her. The vibration of her voice crackled through every nerve in his length, causing him to draw a hissing breath. The feeling of her, the sound of her, combined with the sight of her bobbing on him leisurely drove Liu wild, the pure eroticism of it making him feel dangerously close to oblivion.

As the moments passed, Kitana grew more insistent, gripping his member firmly at its base as she sped her cadence. She watched as his eyes shut and his head tipped back in abandon, his teeth clenching as he moaned hoarsely, biting down on his lower lip. She loved seeing him so utterly helpless against his building euphoria, just as she knew he loved seeing her in such a state when the control was reversed. Relaxing her esophagus with practiced effortlessness, Kitana's hand released Liu before she engulfed the entirety of his length in her mouth and throat. He cried out and emitted some obscenity in Mandarin she couldn't understand, but the strident sound of his voice told her he was near the brink. By proxy, she bobbed even harder, gripping firmly at his narrow hips and pulling him close to her.

"Agh Khh-Kitana, I can't hold back… I'm going to… I need to…" he managed to ground out, his voice choppy and straining.

Just as Liu was sure he would come completely undone, Kitana abruptly drew back with a gasp, then stood to her feet. Liu's eyes snapped open in pure astonishment, and he slowly gazed up confusedly into her triumphant smirk. She set her hands on her hips and smugly raised her eyebrows, as if daring him to protest.

"Not so fun being cut off before you can finish, is it?" she teased.

Liu shuddered, shaking his head. "You… are just… _cruel_, woman. Just cruel…" he huffed, though an avaricious grin stretched over his lips.

His desire was purely insatiable now, an infinite black hole ready to devour everything in its path; and everything was _her_. Without warning Liu flexed the muscles in his forearms, wretched them from the leather straps binding him in place, and stood from the chair. His eyes were darker than Kitana had ever seen them, the smile on his face was nearly sinister, and she could feel the rabid lust rolling off of him in rivulets. She felt nearly intimidated in his wake, by the sheer hunger of him, wondering if perhaps she had pushed him a little too far. Liu loomed upon Kitana, and reflexively she took a tiny step back. She didn't get far before he grasped her firmly by the hips and yanked her flush to him, his arousal once again pressed against her stomach. Her breath hitched when she found those lovely eyes of his piercing straight into her own, so mesmerizing and alluring that she could not break away.

Liu cupped the back of her skull and pulled her to him, his mouth crashing avidly against hers. Both groaned into the kiss, noisily lashing lips, teeth and tongue together. With continuing abruptness, he glided his hands down her nearly nude form, hoisting her up by the back of her thighs, and she reflexively threw her arms and legs around him. In spite of his entire body quaking violently with need, Liu maneuvered with her gracefully around the chair and set her at the edge of the desk it normally accompanied.

Resealing their lips, Liu blindly reached behind her and swept aside everything on the surface of it; books, rolls of blank parchment and ink brushes clattering unceremoniously to the floor. He broke the kiss and shoved her roughly onto her back in the newly created space, making her yelp in surprise, and she sighed as he proceeded to ravage her entire upper body with his greedy mouth. He sucked and nipped over her neck, licked across and around her collar bone, and was especially voracious with her breasts. He kissed wetly down her stomach, and she groaned and arched her hips upward when his tongue flickered her naval. With almost savage wantonness, Liu tore away both the loincloth and the thong beneath from Kitana's hips, then ducked his head between her thighs.

"Oh Gods!" she cried when he slithered into her molten heat, drilling in and out of her fast and hard. Her hips bucked to meet every thrust of his tongue, sweet moans and sighs of pure longing seeping from between her lips. Liu growled as he delighted in her sweet taste, lapping hungrily into her as deeply as he could penetrate. He eventually withdrew, trailing up and circling rapidly around the bud of her core, and she shrieked and grasped the hair at the crown of his head firmly.

"Right there! Yes! Yes Liu, right there… ohhh right there!" Kitana snarled through clenched teeth.

She jerked and cried out even louder out when she felt Liu stretch one long, strong finger into her core next, quickly followed by another, and began to pump. He raked that rigid spot deep inside of her mercilessly, his arm jacking from the effort, his tongue keeping perfect tempo on her clit. The aching of his member had him nearly on the verge of tears at this point, but making Kitana come completely apart, seeing her utterly lose herself, took precedence over his own need. He could feel her moist walls beginning to tighten with each rapid foray of his digits, feeling her body growing tense and hear the increasing rapidity and struggle of her breaths. And then he heard that sweet sound, that strained, needy whimper that she always emitted that told him her orgasm was fast approaching.

Finally Liu curled his fingers up into her g-spot, biting down just hard enough upon her core. Kitana dug the heels of her boots into his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises and loosed a scream as her climax overwhelmed her, her entire body exploding with raw, unbridled euphoria. She gyrated into Liu's mouth, her nails scratching into the desk and over his scalp, and her eyes opened wide without seeing anything but stars.

When she finally crashed, she did it with a harsh sigh, as though she felt her soul tumble from the Heavens back into the physical world again. Kitana's entire being suddenly felt incredibly raw, hypersensitive. Her sense of touch felt acutely aware of everything she was in contact with; her heart thrummed into her skin, and her sweat suddenly felt unbearably cold. Luckily Liu rose and covered her form with his own, surrounding her with his warmth, his eyes dazed and glossed over as though he was completely intoxicated. And he _felt _intoxicated; completely high on his lover. Returning Liu's moony smile with a matching one of her own, Kitana cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a sensuous kiss, much more tender than the others. The taste of herself on his lips reinvigorated her almost immediately, and when they withdrew, she communicated her readiness with a stare that penetrated Liu like a javelin.

"Take me. _Now_." she insisted, voice more demanding and roughened with lust than Liu had ever heard before.

Immediately his own voraciousness clawed back to the surface, stronger than he'd ever felt. This time, it felt so different from all the others: Granted, their lovemaking always seemed to constantly improve, always seemed new and exciting even after all these months. But this was something _else _entirely, something more passionate and visceral than anything they had shared before. Grinning, Liu straightened himself and took hold of Kitana's left leg, draping it over his shoulder as he coaxed the other into wrapping around his waist. Kitana reached down and took hold of his member again, a groan swelling from his throat as she rubbed him against her, coating him with her slickness. Impatient now, he roughly took her hand in his, and both guided him into her snug canal.

"By the Gods…" Liu hissed, taking hold of Kitana's hips and pulling her closer.

Both moaned as he began his pace, his stiff hardness pushing deeply in one, long stroke, then just as slowly withdrawing all the way out before plunging in again. He maintained his slothful but powerful strokes as long as he could, reveling in her approving sighs and gasps, the way she bit down on her swollen lower lip, the pure wanton in her gaze. He could tell that it was incredibly difficult for her not to break eye-contact, to not let her head roll back or her eyes clench shut; just as it was for him. But Kitana wanted to watch Liu, to bear witness to the beauty of him in pleasure. She watched him churn back and forth into her; his muscular body swaying into hers, the desire in his eyes, that masculine, possessive smile on his parted lips, his hands caressing her breasts, her hips and her thighs. He was purely hypnotic.

Soon slow and steady wasn't good enough anymore. Liu looped both his arms about her legs and hefted her even closer as he began to reel into her harder, faster. Kitana harshly swallowed a breath as she worked against his tempo, meeting him with increasing roughness, craving it just as badly as he did. Her hands reached out to grasp his forearms, desperate to anchor herself to _something_ as their union became more harried. The desk knocked harder and faster into the wall it rested against, more objects falling to the floor. Kitana was dimly aware of the glassy clatter that had to be an ink bottle toppling down, and the bit of consciousness she had left mentally cringed as she imagined a large pool of sticky blackness spreading over the very expensive rug: It was pushed out of her mind altogether when Liu lifted her hips higher, allowing him a greater angle for more consistently ramming into that same rigid spot that made her vision cloud over.

"Ohhh Gods yes!" she cried shrilly, unable to resist momentarily tilting back and writhing in pure enjoyment any longer. Forcing a few deep breaths, Kitana managed to regain some level of control, bringing her gaze back to her husband's. Liu's eyes locked heatedly with hers again, and she saw a mischievous glint briefly flash in them. Quite suddenly, he stopped short and slowly removed himself from her, causing her head to snap up in alarm. Oh Gods, not this again…

Before she could lash out at him, he took hold of her face and kissed her hard, and what little breath she had was stolen by his palpable yearning. When he withdrew, he put his mouth against her ear, nibbling on the hard cartilage of her lobe.

"Turn over for me _Ai Ren_…" it was not a question, but a gentle command, his voice husky with a quiet urgency.

Kitana's heart fluttered behind her ribs, and she felt a blush settle in her cheeks as Liu gave her the needed space to oblige him. They had only experimented with _that_ position a few times, as they preferred the intimacy of sex face-to-face; but she too could feel that this instance between them was much heavier and more primal than what they were used to, so now seemed a fitting time to indulge in something different. Smiling almost shyly, she scooted to the edge of the desk, making sure her trembling legs were securely standing before she slowly turned around, leaning forward a bit on her forearms. Liu quickly pressed himself against her, leaning in and attaching his mouth to the junction of her neck and left shoulder. Simultaneously, he reached to the very wet space between them and maneuvered himself back inside, causing them both to shudder. He was so deep now, that he could feel the mouth of her womb graze his tip with his initial entry.

Kitana felt her knees give when he began to move again, bowing her head forward onto her folded wrists. Liu drew a hissing breath as he drove forward and back inside her passage, already so tight, but feeling even more so from this angle. Kitana's encouraging groans quickly made his cadence increase, his thrusts becoming frenetic and harsh. His hands glided up the incredibly soft and sweat-soaked skin of her back, tracing over every notch of her ribs and spine, before gripping her shoulders firmly and pinning her down. Kitana's hands flattened against the desk, bracing herself on either side of her head, her cheek pressed against the smooth wood.

"Go faster Liu… faster! Ohh, please Darling…" she huskily begged. Her voice drove him, compelling him with even _more _desire. Gods, this woman drove him completely crazy! Biting into his lip, Liu rammed himself into her even harder, his body noisily clapping into hers. "Ah Gods Liu! Yes! Yes! Oh Gods Liuuuu!" Kitana practically wailed in direct reply. Her delicious outcry, the feeling of her unbelievably wet and taut passage, the sound of their bodies colliding; it was almost too erotic for him to handle, made him feel like it would be enough to kill him any moment. Liu swept the hair plastered to her skin aside and leaned down to kiss and bite at the nape of her neck and shoulder, his rhythmic growls rumbling against her.

"This… what you wanted?" he panted roughly. "You wanted me… not to stop? T-To drive you crazy?"

"Yes! Gods yes!" Kitana keened in response, gazing voraciously at him out of the corner of one barely-open eye. Her gaze had never looked so purely animalistic, or more beautiful. Again grinning, Liu took one hand from her shoulder and plunged it between her thighs, and she shrieked when she felt his index and middle fingertips roughly knead her tender clit. That one eye she fought to keep open scrunched shut, and Liu simply would not stand for it.

"_No _Kitana…" he exhaled, placing his other hand at the top of her head and tugging lightly at her hair. "L-Look at me… _Ai Ren. _I want you looking… at me… when you come."

With great effort, Kitana forced her lids open just enough for him to see those glazed blue irises, turning her head as far as she could to meet him. Both their eyes were watery with exertion, their expressions so vulnerable and completely exposed. Their closeness dawned on them in that very moment, that frightening level of trust, intimacy, and love; and they both found themselves fighting the urge to weep from the strength of it.

"Gods Liu-" Kitana choked, and then her breath hitched.

Then, at long last, her walls clamped down upon him and thrummed violently. She tried to maintain their shared stare for as long as she could, but eventually it was simply too much. She abruptly turned her face down, her screams somewhat muffled as she drowned beneath the waves of her orgasm, her fists beating the desk's surface. Almost perfectly synced with her, Liu convulsed, crying out her name as the sweet pull of her passage brought his seed forth like an exploding geyser. He rode out his climax with several jerky, final thrusts, before every rigid bone and muscle in his body melted completely.

With a heavy sigh, Liu slumped forward onto Kitana, his chest heaving into her back. He could feel her pulse thrumming throughout her shivering body, the rapid thud matching his own perfectly. It was as though he had merged himself completely into her and they had become one being; one ragged breath, one thundering heart, one floating soul. Neither of them had felt so utterly and wholly spent; certain that none of the climaxes they gave each other before had ever been quite so intense as that. Smoothing her hair aside gently, Liu planted a kiss upon Kitana's damp temple. Once he felt he regained just enough strength, he pushed himself up with still trembling arms, sweeping his own sweat-soaked hair back from his face. Kitana tried hard to stand, but only pushed herself up just slightly before her knees gave. Ever attentive, Liu caught her quickly, pulling her back into his chest.

"Gods Liu… I can't even stand…" Kitana tremulously breathed, the thick emotional helplessness in her voice almost heart-breaking. Liu shushed her, embracing her warmly a moment and slowly rubbing her shoulders.

"Shh, it's alright. I have you Darling." he murmured reverently, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek. In spite of still feeling totally drained, he lifted her into his arms, cradling her as he took her to their bed. It was still very early, and thankfully it was a weekend morning, so the two had all the time they wanted to sleep off their passionate tryst; and they desperately needed it. He gently laid her down on her side of their large bed, removing her boots and gauntlets with a caring tenderness that made Kitana's heart race. Stretching out beside her, he pulled the covers snugly over their spent, quaking forms. Liu pulled Kitana close, pressing her against him. She melted into his body, every contour of him seeming to align perfectly with her own. Pillowing her head on his chest, she listened as his heart finally grew steady, its rhythm pulling her mind into a sweet, drowsy lull. Liu rhythmically combed his fingers through her hair, his head leaning back and a languorous smile curling his lips.

"If I ever anger you in the future, feel free to punish me like that again…" he slurred, his tongue feeling thick and heavy, and Kitana trembled with airy, voiceless laughter.

"Deal." she succinctly agreed.

* * *

**Whew *swipes forehead* this thing took up 15 1/2 pages. That is a lot of early twenty-something hormones put to type!**

**Tried to give this lemon a bit more raunch than what I usually write. I feel like I kind of chickened out a little but I still like the way this came out. Please let me know what you guys think, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
